villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roquefort Dupont
Roquefort Dupont is the main antagonist from the Spy Mice book trilogy. He is a cruel crime lord of the Washington D.C. rat underworld and hates all mice in the world. Being a of descendant a famous rat king (as he says to everyone) whose servants were mice, Dupont can't stand the current poor position of rats that have to live sewer (although it fits well to his terrible breath) while mice can live up in Washington D.C. Therefore he deeply hates all mice, believing they don't merit to have a tail, as they act like humans. Dupont has a collection of mouse tails and ears on the wall. However, it also contains rat one, meaning not even his own henchmen can't feel safe in front of him. History ''The Black Paw'' Dupont's biggest enemies are agents from the Spy Mice Agency which is based in International Spy Museum. When a mouse agent makes Dupont angry, he sends them the Black Paw, made by stamping his paw in ink. It means the mouse is marked for death. This happens also to field agent Glory Goldenleaf's father who is kidnapped by Dupont. To be sure the Goldenleaves are shaken enough, Dupont sends them Glory's father's tail, making them believe he is dead. Two months later, Glory receives the Black Paw, too. Due the shock from her lost and the Paw, Glory isn't careful enough during the mission and thus Dupont manages to steal a powerful mouse weapon the Kiss of Death from her, nearly killing Glory. The mouse agent, however, befriends two human children, Ozymandias "Oz" Levinson and Delilah "D.B." Bean, who alongside with a lab mouse Bunson form a plan to get the Kiss back. As Glory infiltrates Dupont's lair in the sewer, she discovers her father is still alive, kept in the cage. She attempts to rescue him, but Dupont gets them both. He decides to terrify Glory by saying he will add her ears to his wall, but the mouse bravely resists, only to make him even angrier. Shortly after, the kids and Bunson asks Glory's brother B-Nut for help. Using music by B-Nut's band Steel Acorns and tear-gas, B-Nut and Bunson manage to save Glory and her father. When the rats paralyzed by loud rock music eventually collect themselves, their prisoners are already gone. During her capture in Dupont's lair, Glory discovers the rats' secret plan: all rats are going to march on Spy Museum on its Halloween party, causing the disgusted humans to call rodent exterminators who would eventually find the Spy Mice Agency and wipe out all its agents. Together, the kids and mice get an idea how to stop the rats. On Halloween, Dupont leads thousands of rats to the museum, scaring everyone at the party, including TV reporters. Oz and D.B., disguised as the Trojan Horse, stands in front of the horde of rats and Glory shows up on Oz's shoe, causing revengeful Dupont to jump to her, only to be caught by Oz. The kids manage to hide the furious rat under their mask and lock him in the bag while B-Nut and the pigeon Hank use the record of Dupont's voice to lure the rats away from the museum. The bag with Dupont is given to mice agents who are, however, obviously interrupted by a random human employee who opens the bag, giving Dupont chance to flee. ''For Own Paws Only'' For several months, Dupont is hiding somewhere in Washington, D.C. During that, Fumble from the Spy Mice Agency wants to join Dupont's gang. Despite being a mouse he is eventually allowed to, as he can tell Dupont everything the mice plan to. Under Fumble's influence, Dupont slowly changes mind about education, realizing the rats can use it against the mice themselves. It even goes so far Dupont is taught by Fumble to read. He attempts to teach his gang as well, only to discover his henchmen are just too stupid. Although Dupont tries to hide his new reading skills, Glory accidentally sees him in the library and informs the Agency. That is enough to spread panic among all mice agents. Meanwhile, Dupont decides to show other rats the advantage of education. Therefore he organizes the Global Rodent Roundtable in New York for all rat crime lords over the world. It contains also some of his relatives, for example his beautiful French cousin Brie de Sorbonne he is flirting with all the time. Unfortunately for Dupont, it isn't easy to convince his rat fellows. Trivia * Dupont is named after a French sheep milk blue cheese Roquefort. * He is the only known crime lord who brought some henchmen to the G.R.R. Category:Book Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Thief Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Jingoists Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Brutes